Please Don't Leave Me!
by Kishiko Masago
Summary: GerIta. In which Germany leaves Italy suddenly for war and Italy reacts sourly upon his return. Rated M for a reason. Review please?


A soft sigh echoed through the seemingly empty room. The only other sound that reverberated was the sound of a clock. The room wasn't devoid of décor, for the single soul in the room was perched on the couch, looking at the clock, then back to his knees.

Despite the sunlight falling on his back and the fresh air that pulsed through the house, Feliciano Vargas was rather glum. He had been alone for so long… When was the last time he had talked to Kiku? Or Ludwig? He sighed; he just couldn't remember. His eyes welled with tears; the German had made a promise not to leave him! So why did he? It just wasn't fair. However, the youngest Vargas brother swallowed what little of his pride was left and composed himself. He didn't need to go into hysterics.

A gentle knock on the living room door alerted the Italian to someone's presence outside of his home. He sniffled quietly as his feet willed him to move off the couch and forward to open the door. He hesitated before laying his hand on the brass handle. He wasn't sure who exactly was behind the door, but he knew for sure that whoever it was would receive a different reaction; depending on who they were. He wearily unlocked the locks and opened the door.

Standing before the wooden door in the bitter freezing cold was a tall male, standing about six feet. His blonde hair that was normally slicked back fell about his eyes, making the ice blue orbs only slightly visible through the shaggy strands. A ragged, green coat was draped around his stocky shoulders which were covered in blood-spattered bandages. He wore no shirt, but had a large bandage around his upper torso. The pants he wore were torn as well, with some strips of fabric around the ankles hanging by a thread. He had bandages from his wrists to his forearms that were also streaked with blood. The only thing that wasn't bloodied or broken on the tall man was the black Iron cross sitting right below his collarbone.

The smaller man let out a small noise that was unable to be recognized. It sounded like a midway between, anger, hurt and frustration. His amber eyes snapped up to the blue shrouded behind matted blonde strands. He shook his head vigorously, letting his straight auburn locks fly about his face carelessly. The brunette let out another strangled noise before turning his back to the blonde and letting his feet take over.

"You liar!" the smaller male hissed through gritted teeth, swiping at the treacherous tears at the corner of his eyes.

The taller male sighed, approaching the smaller and bending down to him, "Feli-…"

"Why?" Feliciano yelled, snapping his eyes up to Ludwig's.

Ludwig sighed, "Italy… I don't know what you're talking about unless-…"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN! Why did you leave me?" Feliciano replied, shouting one moment and sobbing the next.

"I didn't just pick up and leave," Ludwig said, frowning visibly.

"Don't you fucking lie to me! You DID!" the brunette hissed, squeezing his eyes shut and holding his ears.

The blonde huffed, grabbing a piece of paper from the table, "You didn't read this then, I assume?"

"How is that a proper goodbye?" Feliciano growled, grabbing the paper from Ludwig's hands and throwing it aside.

The German sighed, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around his distressed Italian lover. The smaller man balled his hands into fists and started to pound the taller's chest as tears streaked down his face. Every blow grew weaker until the blows were barely able to be felt by the German, who tucked the Italian's head under his chin. He hummed a lullaby, gently swaying the other from side to side. The gentle rocking lulled the smaller man into a better mood.

"Es tut mir leid, mein Italien ..." Ludwig whispered, kissing Feliciano's forehead.

"Ludwig, mi dispaice. I just don't like when you leave without a trace," Feliciano said weakly, nuzzling Ludwig's neck.

The German brought his Italian lover into his arms fully, standing up and slowly walking to the bedroom. Feliciano let out a small squeak at being picked up but smiled anyway. He nuzzled his lover's neck, happy that the other male was alright. He always worried when the German went to war and came back with bandages on and his clothes ratty.

* * *

><p>A gentle touch of lips to skin drew a quiet noise of appreciation from the lithe man, who decided to busy himself kissing the wounds of his bulky lover. He didn't care if blood was smeared on his face or his hands or anything. The only thing that mattered to the Italian was the German who was kissing his chest so fervently, so tenderly. Another quiet sound escaped Feliciano's lips as Ludwig gently took a perk, pink bud into his mouth.<p>

"L-Ludwig!" he cried aloud as his lover bit down gently.

"Hm?" the other male grunted, removing his mouth and looking at his lover.

"Y-You're teasing… Please stop," the Italian begged.

The German smiled, pecking his lover's lips, "Okay. Your wish is my command, darling."

"D-Don't do that, please. I don't want to cum because of your mouth. I want to cum because of you making love to me," Feliciano begged as his lover tried to pleasure him.

Ludwig smiled, pecking his forehead and gently preparing him. Every now and then, Feliciano would let out a quiet moan as his prostate was struck by familiar digit. The brunette closed his eyes, reveling in the pleasure of his lover gently pushing into him. The familiar feeling was the most wonderful thing in the world for both lovers. As they reached their highs, the German started whispering sweet nothings in his lover's tongue to the Italian. They moaned each other's name as they came together.

"Feli!"

"Luddy!"

As the mutual orgasm faded, Ludwig rolled off of Feliciano, whom he had collapsed on top of. He gathered the other male into his arms, cuddling him against his chest.

"Luddy… I'm sorry for yelling at you… I thought you left me for real," the Italian whimpered, burying his face in the crook of the German's neck.

"It's okay Feli. I would never leave you. Hey, can I ask you something?" the German asked, ruffling his lover's hair and kissing his head.

"Yes Ludwig?" Feliciano asked, tilting his head to the side.

Ludwig reached into a drawer and grabbed the small velvet box out of it. Feliciano fell asleep while the German was occupied with fiddling in the drawer. Just as Ludwig turned back to his lover and opened his mouth, a snore alerted him to his lover's unconsciousness. He chuckled quietly, kissing his lover's head and groped blindly for a post it and pen. Thankfully, both were sitting on the bedside table. He scrolled 'Marry Me?' in his fancy scrawl on the post-it. He attached it to the box and placed it under his lover's pillow. Ludwig cuddled Feliciano to his chest; thinking about what he had planned. He was sort of glad his lover had fallen asleep, for he was hoping to make the proposal more romantic. Just before he left, he had been discharged honorably so that he could dedicate a few years to his soon-to-be family. Ludwig smiled lovingly, kissing Feliciano's head. He would never leave the other so suddenly ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Daawww! I love them. Okay, so I wanted to write a story, but I have so many USUK stories, so I decided to do a GerIta one this time. Not sure why Germany left so suddenly without a goodbye. You can use your imagination to figure it out. Please, I would love reviews~**


End file.
